Birds of a Feather
by JoelyWolf
Summary: When Nightmare Night's approaching another year, Fluttershy decides she wants to stay indoors and be safe. Rainbow Dash tries to convince her to join her and the others to go out, dress up and have a good time. After all, Fluttershy was always there for Rainbow. And now, Rainbow feels the need to return the favor.


iSweet!/i Now, we're talkin'! Nightmare Night's just a couple days away, and I've got the perfect costume. Twenty percent cooler than last years; not to mention, all that candy! Just for dressing up, too. Man, Nightmare Night's my favorite holiday, ever. Since the other citizens of Ponyville aren't afraid of Princess Luna anymore, this should be more fun. Especially, if we can somehow convince a certain yellow Pegasus to come out of her home for that night...

"I just iknew/i you would love it! After all, not everypony has to have a scary costume. I've checked over the measurements, and everything's set. But I do have a question to ask you, Rainbow."

I turned my gaze to Rarity, who was standing directly beside me. "Huh, what? Oh, um...yeah, shoot!"

The white unicorn smiled, "I'm very flattered that you've chosen me to sew your costume together...but with so many shops right here, in town, why haven't you checked any of those? Certainly, any of them would have had the same one."

"Rarity, I picked you, for two reasons. One, you're awesome at designing and sewing, and making amazing clothes. Two? ...I uh...don't have any bits. I'm flat broke! Besides, those kinds of costumes aren't cheap, ya know. Since you're a close friend, I knew you wouldn't charge me anything." I answered, eyebrow raised.

Rarity tapped her chin lightly with her hoof. "Wouldn't charge you, hmm? You're right about that! I'm just glad that none of our other friends came to me. Not that I wouldn't help them out, but...Nightmare Night's just a few days away. I simply wouldn't have the time to make them all." She looked to my costume, "Anyway...would you like to keep it here, until then, or take it with you?"

Stepping closer, my eyes gleamed in awe. "Thanks, Rarity! I'll leave it here, with you. I'll come pick it up tomorrow."

My very own Wonderbolts costume! It looked so authentic, like the ones Spitfire and Soarin and the other real Wonderbolts wear. The stitching was just right...and the colors, not to mention the goggles! I gotta admit, last year's costume was okay, but this one's my dream costume, the one I was destined to wear!

"Suit yourself, dear. I will see you tomorrow! But...please. I thought all of us agreed to go out on Nightmare Night as a group. I think Fluttershy's still nervous about the incident with Luna last year."

"Way ahead of ya, Rarity. After I leave here, I'm gonna talk to her and convince her to come along with us. It wouldn't be as much fun without her. I mean...yeah, it's fun to scare other ponies on Nightmare Night, and it WOULD be fun to see Fluttershy even more scared than usual...but..."

Rarity gave a frown, "It would be cruel to scare her that night. She's extremely sensitive, and skittish enough, as is. The poor thing. I was hoping that maybe, this could bring her a little more confidence."

Letting out a sigh, I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Besides...I'm sure I'll be able to convince her. We iwere/i in flight school together. Practically grew up side by side!"

Practically sisters, even though I didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially not to Fluttershy. She'd be bawling her eyes out, saying a bunch of mushy gushy things. I'm inot/i a mushy type of pony. Don't want others thinking I'm soft or nothing.

Fluttershy's been the closest to me, out of our group of six. She's the one pony who's always been there for me, no matter what. And now...I have to be there, for her. I must do this for her. She can't spend her Nightmare Night inside her house! That's just flat out insane. She needs to experience fun, and as long as no one scares her...

Who am I kidding? There's always a certain group of older colts and fillies that thinks it's hilarious to wear gory and disturbing costumes to frighten other ponies. Sadly...I used to be one of 'em. Used to be a jerk...poor Fluttershy remembers. She's the one who got me to stop.

"Anyway, thanks again!" I headed out of Rarity's boutique, and trotted toward Fluttershy's place. I really hope that Fluttershy listens to me...the night will be a total bust without her there, with us. Applejack's coming, so is Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Obviously Rarity is, too. It'll be the five of us...and if that happens, I won't go.

Fluttershy shouldn't be alone on Nightmare Night. No pony should...


End file.
